Gimme More - ENGLISH
by bamboo-zena
Summary: Hilda, Lagertha's little sister, decide to join her sister's farm when she turns 21. She meets Rollo Lothbrok there and immediately starts to hate him. She decides to make him pay everytime he harms people around him. / Rollo OC
1. Chapter 1 - part 1

Hello! So here is the translation of my French fanfiction! English is not my native tongue so there will be some mistakes in the text; please don't mind it! And if you find some, you can tell me with a review if you want :)

For the story, it's not really related with the events in the series. I started writing it after watching the fourth episode, and it's partly there that it starts, but you must not take into account the events in the others episodes. Here, the Lothbroks live simply in their farm and Athelstan is their slave. That's all you need to know :) life goes on after ep4 and nothing in the following eps has happened.

Now that you're aware of this, you can read, and don't hesitate to let me reviews!

I will not upload every week or something, because it takes a long time to translate it and I'm also writing the end of the French one so it takes a lot of free time ^^ but don't worry I won't let it unfinished!

Xx

Boo

Part 1

Five day's walk. Five days, that was the time necessary for Hilda to go to her sister's farm. She moved off in the middle of winter because she didn't have the time to wait for spring to come. Hilda wasn't patient. Her name meant "warrior" and it is the only thing she meant to be.

From all of her 21 years old, she hid her fighter's talent behind the face of an angel and the stature of a teenage girl. She used a lot her look to trap her foes and defeat them before they had time to breath.

Her favourite weapon? An axe. She had learnt how to use it as soon as she'd been able to hold something in her tiny hand. Her spite in fighting had also trained her sister, Lagertha, to defend herself with a shield against her constant attacks.

They both grew up in the mountains. Despite their great age difference, they were psychologically alike. They were warriors and terribly stubborn, raised as boys because their dad didn't want girls. He wanted someone strong enough to hold the farm after his passing.

One day, Lagertha left the farm with a man, and they only saw each other three times since. Three time in almost thirteen years.

Hilda had achieved her axe training against the boys from the village. She became their chief at 10 and kept at bay up to three boys of 15 just with her little axe.

At 16, she had had a little brother, who provided a hair to her father and an excuse to leave. She waited five more years before taking her stuffs and leaving home.

Her double-bladed axe hanged up at her waist and a woollen cloak on her back, she went on the roads to meet Lagertha and try to find a job. She hadn't heard from her sister for six winters and only had the name of a village to guide her. As for the rest, she handled things on her own. She met a few persons on the roads, but they all leaved her in peace, to her great relief. Killing was not allowed among them, even if Hilda wouldn't have hesitated long before hammering her axe in the flesh of someone.

When she arrived, exhausted, in Kattegat, the village Lagertha indicated her, she stopped several persons and asked them where the Lothbroks' house was, but they all eyeballed her with disdain. Her sister's family didn't seem well liked.

She sank into a street deserted because of the snow and the cold. Only one man was there, walking nonchalantly and drunk. Hilda tried to stay away from him when she passed near him but, in spite of the darkness of the street, she felt the gaze of the man upon her.

When she had passed him, he hailed at her with a deep voice. Hilda put her hand on her axe, ready to draw. She turned to face him and looked at him: the man was impressive, but rather young. He must have been around thirty but his dark beard and his long hair were aging him. He also had a lot of scars on the face, which meant he was a warrior. Without them, and without his unhealthy look, he may have been handsome.

"Are you looking for something?" he asked.

Hilda shook her head. She didn't want any conflict with that guy and chose to frown rather than looking in distress, because a girl in distress seemed to be exactly what he was looking for.

"I'm looking for a house," she finally said.

The man came one step closer.

"I can show you mine," he said with a pervert smile.

Hilda threw at him a hateful gaze she and her sister were famous for. She knew this kind of guys. They think they can do as they like because they are strong and handsome and they use this to abuse the weak and the women. Hilda was not just a great warrior, but also a strong defender of women and weak people.

Her gaze had more effect than she hoped for the man stared at her, surprised, almost shocked. She took advantage of this and set off again. A few streets further, she found someone who agreed to show her the way: she had to walk another hour through the woods in the direction of the sea.

She had barely rest during this five-day trip and she was exhausted. The idea of leaving again discouraged her, but staying in this village where people like this dark warrior were walking around freely seemed risky.

This man was Rollo Lothbrok, a great warrior. He was the kind of guy who only lives for fighting and sex. When he met this young woman in the street, he only saw a new victim; he didn't even notice the axe hanging up at her waist. He only saw a fuckable woman. She first looked defenceless, and then he noticed signs of tiredness on her face. Those points were in his favour. But he also saw something else in her eyes: a kind of aversion. He felt that despite her tiredness, this girl wouldn't let him mess her around. And then, he recognized her look. He had already seen this several times, because this look was Lagertha's, his brother's wife; the woman who had always refused him, but whom he found perfect. Before he could react, the girl was gone.

This meeting disturbed him deeply. That woman he knew nothing of, whom he had probably never met before, had touched him.

Rollo kicked a barrel next to him and made it be smashed to bits. He went after her, following her footprints in the snow, until he reached the village exit. What was the point? He didn't really need to follow her. He hesitated a while and turned back around. By the time he arrived at a tavern, he had already forgotten her.

He drank more than he was used to, sometimes on his own and sometimes with a few friends. He quickly noticed a slave in a corner and had in mind to fuck her. She welcomed him with a glower and he found himself thinking of the girl in the snow. He saw her oval face again, her bright blue eyes and her long dark hair scattered by snowflakes. By the time he came back to reality, the slave was gone. Another prey had slipped through his fingers tonight. Rollo had had to accept the idea of sleeping without cumming. He went angrily in the little room he rent in an inn and stayed lying for a while without sleeping. He had had a bad day and he wished he could say that a woman's touch would have help him to sleep, only he didn't care about that. He wanted to fuck and not to touch a woman's skin or hear her snoring next to him. Just sex and she's gone.

When he woke up the following day, his bad temper hadn't left him. Rollo didn't work, he didn't have a farm like his awesome brother; he simply lived thanks to the summer raids and the gold they could find. Therefore, he had had nothing to do of his winter days except training and fucking, and he was too much hung over for both.

Rollo decided to pay a visit to his brother Ragnar, to see the boat, busy himself with Bjorn; he only needed company. Staying with them was better than being alone, and being near Lagertha was better than having any random girl in his bed.

He ate some cheese and bread by way of breakfast and went to the farm, through the woods. He found Bjorn and Gyda, his brother's children, training in front of the house. His niece was getting better with her shield and Bjorn wasn't so bad with his sword. Rollo gave them a piece of advice and entered the house. He was always welcomed there and didn't need to knock or warn anyone before visiting them. He found Lagertha inside; he saluted her, helped himself with beer and sat down near the fire. Then, the curtain of one of the rooms opened. He expected his brother to come out, but instead he saw the priest, and a woman after him, smiling, as if she was having fun. As if you could have fun with a monk.

It took a few seconds for Rollo to recognize the girl he met the day before. A long light sleep had transformed her face. They both stopped their moves when their eyes met.

"Rollo," Lagertha said coldly behind him, "this is my sister, Hilda."

He stared at the sisters in turn, amazed. Except from the eyes and the clothes, they weren't really alike. And those eyes, he had two pairs pointed at him: on one side, Hilda's which seemed to hate him already and for no reason, and on the other side, Lagertha's which seemed to challenge him to touch her little sister.

"Hilda," she went on still staring at him, "this is Rollo. My _husband_'s brother."

Hilda heard the accentuation put on that word. She knew well her sister and understood that there were a lot of things hidden behind that word. She smiled with a very irritating smile and sat down at the table, behind Rollo.


	2. Chapter 1 - part 2

Part 2

When she had arrived at the farm the day before, she had practically fainted because of tiredness. The slave, Athelstan had caught her before she collapsed and she had slept without stopping until morning. She only explained why she was there when she woke up. Her sister had barely recognized her after all these years and had been very surprised to see her here.

Hilda had been able to meet her nephew and her niece, whom she only had seen once when they were practically still babies, and went fishing with them early the morning. She wanted to be useful as soon and as much as possible in order not to owe anything to her sister. She hated rules and debts, so she deliberately helped everyone, to avoided being commanded. There was nothing she hated more than that and Lagertha had always known it.

The tension was too high in the room, so Hilda stood up and went out. She deliberately brushed past Rollo without any reason and told her sister that she was going to train the kids. She wasn't surprised to see Rollo following her a moment later.

Hilda took a wooden shield to show several movements to her niece while Bjorn took advantage of having a strong opponent and unleashed his strength. She wasn't a good defender so she didn't teach much to Gyda; and she played her defenceless-girl role and let Bjorn beat her, which made Gyda laugh. Hilda saw Rollo smile next to her niece and gave him a challenge look.

"I bet that Hilda can beat you Rollo", said Bjorn who had seen the look.

"_You_ are capable of beating her so surely I can", he answered, leaning against the wooden gate. "And I don't want to hurt her."

"What's the risk with wooden weapons?" asked Gyda.

Hilda stared at him quietly. She took an axe in the pile of toys, as well as a mace, which she hanged up at her belt. Convinced, Rollo grasped a wooden sword. He looked self-assured and seemed sure that he would eat her alive. By the time the fighting started, Ragnar, Lagertha and Athelstan had joined the children and watched amused.

Rollo waited for her to make the first move. She turned around him to assess the area and got ready. Then, she jumped on her feet like a doe and in a flash she was behind Rollo's back and threw a violent blow on the back of his head with the flat of her blade.

"Oops" she said, laughing.

The man turned to face her, and this time his expression had changed: he seemed determined to defeat her. Hilda repeated this kind of attacks three times before she received her first blow. She started to get bored when the wooden blade hit her stomach. The strike immobilized her for a second, and then the fighting truly begun. Rollo understood quickly how she fought and protected himself without difficulty. This shown he was a great warrior, even if he would have been killed at least four times already with a real axe.

They danced together a long time. Hilda didn't reveal all her warrior skills but didn't let him have the upper hand either. He held his strength in every attack for fear of wounding her, while she didn't hesitate a second before thumping him. They were both going to have a lot of bruises.

Hilda tried to find an opening in his defence, but this one didn't come so she drew her mace to have the upper hand.

"You're cheating", he said while she had a weapon in each hand.

Hilda smiled, satisfied, and threw him the mace in the head and her axe in his belly, but none of the weapons reached its target.

They still turned around together. The dance must have been impressive because Hilda saw the spectators out of the corner of her eye, and the kids watched captivated while the adults seemed worried. She decided to finish her opponent and threw him on his knees with a kick on the back of his kneecap. Before Rollo could understand, he found himself with his hair pulled back and a fake axe against his throat.

"You're dead… again", Hilda said, laughing.

Ragnar welcomed the display by clapping his hands and helped his brother back to his feet. Hilda returned inside the house, winked at Athelstan and made a friendly tap on Bjorn's shoulder on her way.

Rollo glared at Ragnar as if he was responsible of his defeat. A little girl had just humiliated him, in front of his whole family. He had killed warriors, destroyed many armies and a girl had overpowered him. He went back inside after her and grabbed her arm.

"I held my strength" he said to excuse his defeat. "We will have another fighting and this time I will win."

Hilda didn't try to free herself from his grip. She looked at him from head to toe with a superior look and a provoking smile.

"Bad loser" she simply said.

Athelstan walked in at that moment; Rollo glared at him and sat at the table. Hilda turned to face him and, without even trying to be discreet, she looked at him in the eyes and told Athelstan "I think this guy doesn't like you". Athelstan smiled and looked down.

"Sorry" he said "but I don't think he likes you either."

They both laughed, Hilda unashamedly and Athelstan more discretely. Rollo stared at them in turn.

"Don't be offended, brother," said Ragnar in the doorway. "You defended yourself well against this wild girl. I've seen her be meaner with her preys."

He winked at the young woman, which only made Rollo be angrier. A prey, _him_? As if. He would have his revenge. _She_ was a prey, not him.

Later that day, Athelstan and Hilda prepared the lunch; they took the last piece of meat and cooked it with onions. Hilda had only met the monk that morning but she had already started to like him. Even if he had seemed strange at first, he was not really different from her. He was a little lost in the farm, among all those people who had always known each other. If Hilda had already met her sister's family before, it was a long time ago and she had never been in the farm. Moreover, Athelstan was a slave, so he was weak, and Hilda felt that he needed her support. She didn't pity him; she really wanted them to be friends. She was interested in his world, his culture, which seemed so different from hers.

They talked about the raids while cooking. Hilda admitted liking them only because she could fight, she didn't like pillaging. Gold didn't interest her either and, as odd as it might seem, she didn't mind taking away her enemy's life, but she minded stealing. She had been part of two raids during her life and hoped she could be part of this summer's now that she was closer to the sea. They continued their talk about Hilda's blood lust when they served the meal.

"Hilda has always been fascinated by blood", said Lagertha. "If I am that good with a shield, it is because I had to defend myself against her."

"Try not to angry her, Athelstan", teased Ragnar.

Hilda frowned when she saw him looking down. Even though he was a slave, she didn't like the way he subjected himself.

"There is nothing left to eat," she suddenly said to change the subject. "There is only the fish we got this morning."

"We will eat it this evening then", said Lagertha, "but we will need to go hunting tomorrow for the stock"

"I will go", said Rollo and Hilda with one voice.

Rollo hadn't opened his mouth since the fighting and surprised everyone. There was a heavy silence and his eyes met with Hilda's with defiance.

"Great!" Ragnar finally cried out with a mischievous smile. "Thanks to you both we will have a big stock of food!"


	3. Chapter 1 - part 3

PART 3

The following morning, Hilda borrowed clothes from her sister in order to be more comfortable for hunting. She took a bow and a quiver, a dagger which she hanged at her belt, and her axe. When Rollo arrived at the farm, she was waiting him sitting on the wooden gate. She was of those who takes hunting really seriously so she didn't understand why he simply came with a dagger, as if it was enough for hunting. Without a word, she left behind the house, in the direction of the woods.

"The game is on the other side", he told her.

Hilda stopped, turned and walked towards the right direction, still quiet. Rollo followed her with a smile, his gaze fixed near her belt; they sank into the woods. When they started to be far enough from the farm, Hilda drew her bow and put an arrow on the string and listened carefully to start tracking. Back in the mountains, she had always been the one hunting and she knew how to do it. But here, the only thing she heard was Rollo's footsteps next to her. She tried to forget about it but he seemed to make more noise with every step. She finally turned angrily to face him.

"I don't know who taught you how to hunt, neither what came through your mind when you decided to volunteer yesterday, but if you carry on like this, be sure that it's your body that I will drag to the farm instead of game."

Rollo smiled, and Hilda started to be really pissed off because of that smile. She started walking again, speeding up, and tried to lose him several times, sneaking in between the trees, but he always found her again.

From his point of view, Rollo thought it was quite fun. He had noticed several preys, which he deliberately scared off. He wanted this game hunting to last, but this wasn't really game he hunted; it was _her_. He wanted to get revenge for his humiliation, but he didn't know how yet. He took advantage of being a few meters behind her to look at her freely. She was… _interesting_. Rollo tried not to stay to long watching her shape because he wanted to hold back his sexual drive. She tried several times to lose him, but he was not the kind of hunter who loses a prey. He stayed away from her but he kept her in sight. He saw thanks to her gait that she was not hunting anymore, but she was disturbed because of him, because of his behaviour, and he was glad.

Rollo decided it was time for him to attack. He became quiet as a shadow and light as the wind, and he sneaked in between the trees to join Hilda. When he arrived a few centimetres away from her, he raised his arm to grab her. At the same moment, she turned around and draw her bow her towards his head.

"Don't move", she commanded.

Rollo saw in her eyes a wild determination and, for once, he obeyed. He stared at her in the eyes for a moment, and then he saw her fingers slid on the string. He instinctively closed his eyes, but felt nothing. The arrow whistled next to his ear and he heard a thud behind him.

"Get your arse over here!" she said while walking away. "I can't carry it on my own".

He looked where she was and saw a huge bird on the ground with an arrow between his eyes. Hilda rose in his esteem at that moment because, besides being fuckable, she was gifted with many weapons. But she also made him lose his opportunity to catch her and shag, and he was mad with her for that. He took the bird and put it on his shoulder.

"Shall we go on?" he asked. He didn't want to go back before having sex with her. Hilda nodded and started walking again, quietly, and next to him this time. He decided to stay calm and wait until her axe would be away before going through with his idea. He tried to get closer with every step to the point of brushing past her arm, but she didn't react. He touched her once more with insistence, and this time she stopped to face him.

"What is it you want?" she asked annoyed, keeping her voice down.

"What I want…?" Rollo answered looking at her from head to toe.

"A stag…"

"… What?"

"Quiet. Behind you, there's a stag…"

Hilda knelt behind a tree and drew her bow, then, seeing that Rollo hadn't react, she pulled his arm to her.

"I can't reach it from here", she whispered. "We split up, and we will see which one is the best hunter."

She rose suddenly and went away quietly. Rollo played along, drew his dagger from his belt and came close to the stag between the trees. Several times, it rose its head towards him, but didn't saw him and walked a few steps away. Rollo looked around him but saw no sign of Hilda. He ended up behind the tree that hid the stag; everything was in his favour. When he showed up from his hiding tree to grab the stag, Hilda jumped from a branch above him and ended up a few centimetres away from the game. Before Rollo could understand, the creature was headless. Hilda leaned on it, grasped its wood and turned to face Rollo, her face covered with a spraying of blood.

"I won", she simply said.

Rollo stared at her, stunned. The violence of the scene cooled him, and he started to see the woman differently. The blood on her made her look wild and mad. Her eyes seemed full of the pleasure of having killed an innocent creature. He discovered her sadistic and bloodthirsty. In a way, he liked that.

"Do we go back?" she finally said when she found a normal expression again.

Rollo nodded and grabbed the stag's body to carry it. The animal was bloody heavy and he quickly had to give her the bird. Even like this, they had to stop halfway to the farm, exhausted.

"Already tired?" asked Hilda breathlessly.

Rollo answered with a smile and leaned against a tree. The young woman came close to him. Very close. She leaned beside him, touching his whole arm with her body. This touch seemed burning to him despite the thickness of his clothes, and it made his heartbeats speed up.

"We can't really say that the hunting was a success for you," she said with a sarcastic smile.

"Who said it was over?"

"We're close to the farm. It's time for you to do something!"

She said this last sentence with a sustained look. Rollo saw in it, rightly or wrongly, an invitation and tried to catch her arm. Once more, his movement was suspended because she already was a meter away from him.

"If you don't resolve to do something, then we return to the farm", she said, amused.

She got the bird back on her shoulder and the stag's head in her hand; she winked at him and set off again. Rollo stared at her for a moment. He hesitated to stop her, but changed his mind. She had changed her way to look at him and it seemed that she wanted to play, so Rollo would play.

He realized that it was not only sexual drive he had when he was with her. Usually, he would never have let a girl escape from him; he would have fucked her, with or without her consent, and would be gone once done.

What he wanted, now, was really _her_. He wanted to see what she had in store, and he felt that, anyhow, he would shag her.

* * *

_So... this is the end of chapter 1, I hope you liked it :D I need to finish typing the french chapter 2 before starting translating it, but don't worry I'll try not to take too long! _

_I've made a drawing to illustrate the hunting : art/I-won-365201913?q=gallery%3Aboo-s%2F32739136&qo=2_

_Tell me if it's how you imagined the scene!_

_Xx Boo_


	4. Chapter 2 - part 1

CHAPTER 2

Part 1

Two months had passed by since Hilda arrived. The weather mellowed slowly and the raids were quickly in every mouth. Hilda trained every day for fighting; hoping to leave when summer comes, and she took advantage of her daily exercise to form Athelstan with weapons. She managed to convince him that learning how to kill someone didn't mean he had to do it, only that it could help him defend himself. Lagertha had pointed out that she would leave with Ragnar and that the priest would be responsible of the farm and the children.

In exchange, he taught her how to read. He only had with him his Christian book, but Hilda didn't care. She even discovered curiously this religion, which was really different from hers. She took a deep interest in his God, which contributed to make them be closer. They quickly became really good friends. Hilda learnt English too and how to write, and they made together a few quills and ink to practice. The young woman was convinced that this knowledge would insure her a place in the boats, even if no one was sure that they would sail west.

As for Rollo, he spent a lot of time at the farm, much more that he used to before, which surprised Ragnar and annoyed Lagertha. She took him aside one day and threatened him that she would cut away his dick if he kept on turning around her little sister. However, he wasn't the only responsible, and Hilda took advantage of the situation and played the innocent girl, in order to angry him more. The more time passes, the more the tension between them grew. They took well care of not talking to each other, but they constantly watched the other, and when they were to talk, it was badly and aggressively. Rollo hadn't completely forgave her for defeating him the first day, and Hilda always learnt a little more about him, especially thanks to Athelstan. She knew this way that he was violent, intolerant, eager, and especially that he liked to show his superiority. He was the spitting image of what she hated. However, she knew he liked her, he didn't try to hide it, and she used this situation to manipulate him. She let him believe that she felt the same, but she always kept her axe with her, and the day he would want to act out, she would welcome him in an unexpected way.

One day, as Athelstan was showing once more to Hilda how to write her name, Rollo came out of the blue at the farm. He strangely hadn't show up for two days but the young woman had barely noticed his absence. She didn't pay attention to him when he arrived and stayed concentrated on her work, because she was trying a new type of ink they made the previous day.

Rollo took offend of this lack of attentions, sat down in front of her and asked where the other were. He stared at Hilda, but it was Athelstan who answered.

"They're gone fishing", he said.

"I didn't talk to you, slave."

Hilda raised an eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously. "It doesn't change the answer", she said.

"So… There's only you and me?"

Hilda stared at him more intensely. "There is only Athelstan and I", she said meanly. "I'll tell the other that you came".

"I was thinking about waiting here", he replied with a smile.

"Wait farther then, we are working."

"Oh, you are working!" he laughed. "And what is that… _work_?"

Hilda showed him her work, reluctantly. "Athelstan is teaching me how to write", she explained and, for some reason she didn't understand, this made Rollo laugh.

"As if this scum was able to teach you anything!"

Hilda glared at him. She unwillingly contained her aversion for him, even if it started to grow in her and tried not to snatch his face from his head.

"Well, slave", he added, his eyes still on her, "your lesson is over. Go out see what's going on there and don't come back until I say."

The priest hesitated. He looked at Hilda and waited for her to say something.

"Who do you think you are, Rollo Lothbrok?" she boiled over. "Athelstan stays here, and if it's a problem for you, _you_ clear off."

"What if I don't want to?"

"I will take you out myself!"

"I would love to see that… _woman._"

That last word was too much she could handle. By the time Rollo understood what was happening, he had his nose on the table, and the next second Hilda was standing next to him. She grabbed a few locks and pulled him so suddenly that he had to follow her outside. She pushed him with all her strength and sent him a few meters away from her. They could have stopped here; Hilda would have gone back to her work and Rollo no-matter-where to take it out on something. However, they stared at each other with the same hatred and aggressiveness; Hilda because of his behaviour that disgusted her, and Rollo because he felt humiliated once more and because every time he looked at her, his desire for her grew inside him, and he couldn't handle her resisting him.

He made the first move and tried to grab her, but she avoided his hand and placed herself in his back. She kicked him behind his knees to make him fall. He let out a cry of pain and, without going back to his feet, turned to face her. He jumped suddenly and hit her in the stomach with his shoulder, which threw her on the wooden gate. The impact cut her breath a few seconds, which allowed Rollo to stand up. Hilda caught hold of his arm and sent a right hook in the jaw. Then, she drew her axe from her belt and tried to hit his sides furiously, but a hand grabbed her from behind her. She had forgotten about Athelstan and he seemed panicked. She tried to free herself but he was strong now and didn't let her go. He snatched the weapon from her hand and tried to calm her down with his watchful eye. Rollo, who hadn't seen what quickly happened, sent his fist in her belly and, as she writhed in pain, picked her up and threw her out in the middle of the yard.

Hilda had lost her anger when the priest had stopped her and suddenly noticed the state of the situation: they were both covered with blood and the wooden gate was broken. Rollo came again several times and Hilda hardly managed to defend herself. No sooner was she on her feet than he sent her back on the ground. She picked up a wooden shield and blocked several blows but it quickly broke under his strength. She barely touched him once with her fist, but it seemed that he didn't feel anything anymore. He grabbed her by her waist and tackled her with all his weight.

Hilda suffocated until he finally moved. He immobilised her legs with the lower part of his body and her arms were too painful to move. He moved away her legs under him with a hand to push himself even more against her, while his other hand was holding her head on the ground. Hilda felt his hand wandering on her tight and slipping under her skirt. Rollo's mad face was only a few centimetres away from hers. In a last effort, she sent her fist in his jaw, then the other. She kept on until he had to use his hands to immobilise her. She tried to struggle and move under him with a fierce roar but only managed to entertain him. He grabbed her tiny wrists with a hand and got ready to snatch her clothes with the other, when a fierce "STOP!" interrupted his movement. Rollo brusquely came back to reality. They both turned their faced and discovered Lagertha furiously walking toward them, a sword in her hand.

Hilda took advantage of this second of distraction and pushed Rollo away with all the strength she had left, and slipped on top of him, pressing his arms against his back and pushing his head on the ground.

"Thank you sister", she said, breathlessly, before whispering at Rollo's ear: "I hope the earth tastes good, _scum_!"

"Inside, both, NOW!" Lagertha yelled.


	5. Chapter 2 - part 2

_Hey!_

_I'm sorry it took me so long to translate that part. I'm really busy those days with my exams, but I found a few hours to translate the end of chapter two!_

_Unfortunately, I don't think I will be able to post for a long time, but who knows? If one day I have a few hours free I will certainly wite ^^_

_I want to thank you all for your reviews, it means a lot to me and don't hesitate to post more ^^ I love it :p and it motivates me a lot!_

_Enjoy this chapter :)_

_Love Xx_

_Boo._

* * *

CHAPTER 2 PART 2

The aggressiveness of her sister surprised Hilda, who obeyed without turning a hair, followed by Rollo. They entered the house with Ragnar and Athelstan.

"Bjorn, Gyda, stay outside", commanded Lagertha when they tried to come in. "Athelstan, tell me why those two were fighting in my farm"

"Er…" he hesitated, trying to find help around him. "They argued and er… they fought…"

"_Why?_" she insisted.

"Leave him alone, he has nothing to do with this", said Hilda. "We can explain by ourselves. He insulted Athelstan and then insulted _me_…"

"I was joking!" Rollo tried to explain, "and she attacked me, I only defended myself."

"A girl attacked you Rollo", laughed Ragnar, "so you decided to hit her?"

"Don't pretend to be a victim!" Hilda cried. "You could have stopped, or simply shut up!"

"STOP!" said Lagertha once more. "It's enough! I'm warning you, if you do one more thing like that, you both clear off this house for good. I don't want to see you today. Do what you want to do but I don't want you to stay in my farm! And, before you go", she added fiercely, "you will clean the yard!"

The order was not debatable. They carried the task out without talking to each other or looking at each other. Hilda tried to clean the blood while Rollo fixed the wooden gate. Then, they split up. Rollo thought about going back home, but it meant crossing the village and meet people, so he changed his mind. He walked through the woods around the farm for a long time. He finally joined an isolated beach where he removed his clothes and went into the fresh water to calm the pain that stabbed him where he had received blows. He got rid of the blood on his face and his arms, and laid on the surface of the sea to relax. He tried to clear his mind and not to think about Hilda. When he finally stood up in the water and decided to go back on the beach, he saw her, standing between the trees. She was staring at him. She could have been here for more than an hour, he wouldn't have noticed. They stared at each other a few seconds, immobile, a few meters away from each other. Rollo finally went out of the water and, for a second, he saw her blush.

"What's wrong?" he said while putting on his clothes. "You have never seen a dick, have you?"

Hilda glared at him but didn't answer.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We need to talk. If we keep on like this, we will kill each other."

"_I _would kill you", he corrected while he joined her in the woods.

"Why are you so sure of it? If Athelstan hadn't taken my axe, I would have hanged your head in my room."

"Don't try to justify yourself."

Rollo suddenly writhed in pain. He didn't pay attention to where he was going and had just banged his shoulder against a tree, exactly where a big bruise was growing. Hilda smiled and came close to him.

"Is this where you're hurt?" she said while she softly caught his shoulder. And, out of the blue, she pushed her finger on the bruise. Rollo let out a cry of pain and pushed her away, which only made her laugh harder.

"Are you insane?" he cried out. "I thought you wanted to talk?"

"Yes, let's talk. I don't want to leave the farm, and I think you neither. I suggest that we just ignore each other."

"You didn't need to see me for that. Even less to hurt me."

"Oh poor you. I just wanted to say goodbye! Even if we will still see each other, we must not talk to each other."

"Ok clear off then."

"Fine!". She started walking away with a big smile on her face.

"Wait…"

She stopped and watched him come to her with a satisfied smile. She expected quite everything, except being punched in the face.

"We are quits", Rollo said. But he knew they were far from it. He had just prevented her from leaving.

Hilda threw a kick in his thigh, and her elbow in his belly, but it wasn't enough to angry Rollo. He grabbed her back and locked her in his arms, one around her waist and the other around her neck. "You little wild thing", he whispered in her ear. She bit his arms in answer. Rollo cursed, pushed her against a tree with one hand and held her. She managed to grab a lock of his hair, but this time Rollo reacted quickly and seized her hair too.

"If you pull, I pull!" he said in a breath.

Hilda loosened her fingers slowly. They stared at each other for a second and, out of the blue, they pulled each other's head in one movement and stuck their lips together with a violent passion. Rollo pressed Hilda against the tree. His hand softened in her hair while he put the other on her back to keep her against him. He felt her hand go down to his belt and untie it with a skilled hand. With the other, she pulled softly his hair to keep him away and suddenly switched roles. Rollo found himself stuck between her and the trunk. He immediately understood the message: she was the boss. He let himself slide down to the floor while keeping her against him. She placed herself astride him. They adroitly removed their clothes left and nestled passionately inside each other. They quickly started to groan with pleasure and pressed against each other with rhythm. They rolled together on the dry ground, trying in turn to dominate the other, with the same bestiality than in their fights. It was, to be true, another violent confrontation, maybe even more than the others. Hilda, still on top of him, bit the neck of her partner, while he did the same on her shoulder. He let her dominate him for a while without complain, enjoying the pleasure of a consenting woman. It had been a long time since he last had wanted to fuck someone that much and, with her, it was not just about a need but also about a deep desire. He had wanted her since the first time he saw her. At first, it was only for her likeness with Lagertha, and then it became a challenge. But now, it was only _her_ he wanted. Every time he looked at her, he wanted a little more to be inside her.

Rollo bent her back and came on top of her. He got into her more deeply, with all his strength and all his weight. Hilda cried out in pleasure, which made him proud, and nailed his back until he bled. Rollo grabbed her hands, held them above her head and buried his face in her neck while he was coming. He deadened his pleasure against her skin while he gave in completely inside her. He let all his strength leave him and let himself fall next to her. He started catching his breath when Hilda slapped him.

"Hey!" she complained. "You can't stop now! I'm not done!"

Rollo gave her a reproaching look, on his last legs. She put herself astride him. "Grrr I can't believe it! You selfish bastard!" She expressed her frustration with punches on Rollo's chest, who looked at her amused. Whatever she did, it didn't affect him, and he closed his eyes. He grabbed her shoulders and laid her against him. "Let me catch up my breath", he whispered.

Hilda didn't even try to free herself. She put her head on his chest and sulked. They stayed together this way for a moment. When Rollo finally moved, the sun was setting. He turned around in order to be on top of Hilda, in a great form once again. He stroked her burning skin softly this time. Without a word, he came into her with strength. Hilda cried out in surprise but didn't complain. It took her a second to wake up completely. She let him dominate her this time, and Rollo took care of satisfying her before himself, but not to please her, more because of his survival instinct.

The night was here when they went back to the farm. They didn't even try to come back separately. When they entered the house, the others were eating.

"Lagertha", said Hilda, "I'm really sorry for what happened. It won't happen again. We… we agreed that we should ignore each other to make life easier here."

Her sister simply nodded and Ragnar waved to make them sit. They placed themselves at both ends of the table and remained silent during the meal. When everything was removed from the table, Lagertha took her sister aside.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "I know that you can defend yourself, but he is stronger than you are. If he hurts you, tell me and I kill him."

"Thank you. I'll be fine. I have probably hurt him as much as he hurt me."

"Come," Lagertha added. "I will heal you."

They isolated themselves to clean her wounds from blood and earth. Athelstan brought hot water and ointments to disinfect them. Thanks to both of them, Hilda found herself well again, despite the numerous bruises, which carried on growing, and her stiffness. On the other side of the room, Gyda and Ragnar were taking care of Rollo.

Their eyes met for a second, and Hilda enjoyed this exchange which, for the first time, was calm. They both knew that from the following day, if they didn't kept their word, their feelings would get the upper hand and the mixing between hatred and desire would be explosive once again.


End file.
